


June’s Boys

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June realizes family is family, no different if your kin or not.  Written for the prompt family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June’s Boys

June watched as Neal and Mozzie crept down the stairs. They always reminded her of two guilty children.

She smiled and thought about how many times Byron had wishes they had a son.  
He wanted a son to take over for him when he finally grew old and finally retired from the life.

Being only children themselves they didn't even have a favorite nephew to dote on. She realized that she got her wish granted twice over.

Neal and Mozzie weren't blood kin, but Lord help anyone that tried to hurt either of them. They were her boys after all.


End file.
